L'amitié, ce mensonge
by Boule de gnome
Summary: - Hey Shanks, vu que t'es un bon mousse, peut être que je te prendrais dans mon équipage, plus tard. - Dans ton équipage ? Mais bien sûr ! - Quoi ? Tu crois que je n'y arriverai pas ? - Aussi sur que c'est au pôle sud, qu'il fait le plus froid ! /Court OS/


_« La seule chose que j'aime, c'est l'or ! »_

Ou du moins, c'est ce dont il souhaitait se persuader.

Une fois enfermer entre quatre murs, la richesse n'avait plus eut de sens.

Il n'avait jamais spécialement été heureux de devenir Pirate ; Si il y avait eut un autre moyen d'être libre, et de se procurer moult richesse, sans doute aurait il choisit ce moyen. La renommé, cela lui importait peu. La puissance, il s'en contre-fichait ; S'il était capitaine, c'était bien pour se servir de la puissance des autres.

Il n'avait simplement jamais imaginé se retrouver seul.

_« Hey Shanks, vu que t'es un bon mousse, peut être que je te prendrais dans mon équipage, plus tard. »_

_« Dans ton équipage ? Mais bien sûr ! »_

_« Quoi ? Tu crois que je n'y arriverai pas ? »_

_« Aussi sur que c'est au pôle sud, qu'il fait le plus froid ! »_

Et il avait toujours voulu, que quelqu'un l'accompagne.

* * *

><p>« Capitaine Buggy ? Capitaine réveillez vous, nous sommes arrivés ! »<p>

Le pirate ouvrit un œil, puis deux, en s'étirant. Il bailla de façon fort peu élégante, et reposa son pied a terre, alors qu'il pendait jusqu'alors sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil.

Un immense sourire éclaira ses traits, bien qu'il ne fut ni amical, ni bienveillant.

« Qu'attendez vous pour attaquer alors ? Le pillage n'attends pas ! »

« Ou... Oui ! Capitaine ! »

Voilà maintenant un an qu'il voguait sur les mers de grand Line, avec pour équipage, une centaine d'hommes bien plus dangereux qu'il ne le fut auparavant. Jamais ses hommes n'avaient été si cruel, si fort. Jamais il n'avait eut tant de pouvoir, et de richesse, a porté de mains. Tout lui souriait. Sa prime avait même augmenté, faisant de lui l'un des pirates les plus recherché. Personne ne crachait sur cent millions de Berry. Et s'il n'avait pas été lui même, sûr qu'il se serait vendu a la marine.

Il sorti de ses appartements, et fit apparition devant son immense armée. Son bateau était si grand, qu'il ne voyait pas la proue. Devant lui, juste des moussaillons qui s'activaient pour jeter l'encre, alors qu'à une vingtaine de mètre, une petite île commerciale se dressait.

Personne ne les avaient remarqués, il était trop tôt pour cela. Et Buggy adorait ça.

De n'avoir aucune pitié pour personne, d'oublier sa conscience. De voler hommes, femmes et enfants. De saccager des populations entière sans le moindre remords. De ne penser qu'à lui.

« Après tout, ils m'ont tous abandonnés. » Murmura t-il avec amertume, alors qu'il se recouvrait d'un long manteau bleuâtre. « Il m'a abandonné. » Songea t-il avec une haine palpable.

« Allons raffler des trésors, mes amis ! _Mes armes ! _La journée s'annonce très bonne ! » Héla t-il a ses subalternes, un sourire malsain aux lèvres.

* * *

><p>« Allons bon, qu'es-ce qu'il y a ? »<p>

« Un équipage ! Un équipage de pirates, il a tuer pas moins de dix hommes qui pillaient au nord de l'île. »

« Comment ? Qui étaient ils ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas vu leur capitaine. »

« Il va voir, il va voir cet enfoiré. On ne touche pas a l'équipage de Buggy sans en subir les conséquences. »

* * *

><p>Il s'avança, confiant, devant une vingtaine de pirates qui mangeaient et buvaient gaiment. Il voyait déjà, a terre, le sang de ses anciens hommes. Il en ressenti un violent frisson.<p>

Parler, c'était bien joli, mais toute cette agitation ne le rassurait pas.

« C'est vous, qui avez tué mes camarades ? » Fit il a la joyeuse bande de lurons, qui s'arrêtèrent tous d'un même mouvement, pour le toiser avec dédain.

Mais Buggy était confiant. Il n'avait pas peur. Et il le leur fit comprendre, les toisant a son tour, le regard dur.

« Je ne supporte pas que l'on fasse du mal a ceux de mon équipage. » Ce qui était absolument faux. Mais qui donc irait dire le contraire ?

« Ah oui, c'est étrange, moi aussi. » Lança une voix, au milieu de la foule.

« Qui es tu ? Le capitaine ? Montre toi ! » Osa le pirate en frissonnant. _Ai confiance en toi ! _Lui hurla sa conscience.

C'est en croisant le regard du roux, qu'il se dit que finalement, il n'aurait pas du se mêler a leur affaires. Il aurait du, simplement, fuir. Il n'aurait pas du, le revoir encore une fois. Son sœur battait déjà trop vite.

« Tiens, Buggy. Ça fait quoi ? Un an ? » Demanda son ancien camarade avec un sourire.

Mais Buggy ne le lui rendit pas. Il ne voulait pas lui sourire. Il avait juste très envie de partir.

« Les gars, rentrez au bateau, j'arrive. »

« Mais, capitaine... »

« J'ai dit rentrez ! » Héla t-il a son second. Celui ci ne répliqua pas, et se replia, comme son équipage. Qui osait défier Buggy le clown, aujourd'hui ?

« Tiens, où sont passé tes bonnes résolutions, le 'Je ne supporte pas que l'on fasse du mal a mon équipage ?' Tu ne vas pas me taper dessus, avec tes hommes ? » Reprit le roux avec un sourire moqueur.

« Tu n'avais aucun droit de les tuer. » Fit Buggy, faisant fit de la précédente réflexion.

« Ils n'avaient aucun droit de piller ces pauvres gens. »

« Je suis un pirate, merde ! Pas un bon samaritain ! »

« J'avais cru comprendre oui. »

Buggy le toisa, frissonnant, une fois encore.

« Tu as peur de moi ? » Demanda Shanks, d'une petite voix.

« Non, je n'ai pas peur. » Répondit le pirate, en soupirant. « Mais j'ai peur de ce que tu pourrais faire, oui. Mon équipage n'est pas composé de membres honorables, ou très fort ; Ce sont juste des poltrons qui veulent de l'or, et la liberté. »

« Ils me rappellent quelqu'un... »

« C'est bien pour ça que je suis leur capitaine. »

Il se retourna, et en s'éloignant, lui adressa un petit sourire, que son camarade ne vit pourtant pas.

« Tu vois. C'est au pôle nord, qu'il fait le plus froid. »

« Ouais. » Répondit le roux, alors qu'il se détournait a son tour, un sourire imperceptible jouant sur ses lèvres.


End file.
